A Man Who Has Fallen Head Over Heels, For a Green Eyed Angel
by Little0Tsundere
Summary: He was the most beautiful creature, and I continue to love him every time I see him. Even as he sleeps through the pain that man had afflicted upon him he continues to look peaceful. Now that he's awake I will show my angel how a true lover should act. That is, if he can accept me...
1. Chapter 1

_I wish to keep you to myself. You are the most beautiful creature I had ever seen, the moment I caught sight of you I knew that I was in love. Your delicate and normally pale skin had been gently sun kissed in the summer heat. Your wide, grassy green eyes resembling that of a terrified deer once caught in the headlights of a car. I wanted you all to myself, however there was someone in my way. This man held you in his lap and continuously molested you, it made me sick. That a beautiful angel like yourself had his wings clipped by someone like that. You looked like you would cry at any moment however with a fake smile you powered through it. From time to time you would stretch causing your stomach and back to show a small amount. I know this sounds creepy for me to pay so much attention, however I could not help but notice... the scars...the bruises...and the welts marring the skin of an angel (is it alright if I call you angel?) Your hotel room was actually next to mine, and... I'm sorry if this upsets you but I am the one who called the police. I could hear you shrieking, begging that man to let you go and stop. You were screaming, the sounds actually caused tears to come to my eyes. The angel I had fallen in love with was, and had been harmed and without thinking about it I dialed the police. About 20 minutes later I saw you being carried away on a stretcher, you were bleeding horribly, I heard them say something about that man stabbing you._

_You were in a coma for a long time after that, even though I didn't even know your name they allowed me to visit you. Saying that I was the only one who came by, made me even sadder. What happened to your family Angel? If you don't have any would you allow me to become yours? (That's probably too much to ask though...) The last day I came to visit you in the hospital was about a week ago, however they told me that you had woken up and didn't want anyone to see you. I guess finding out that you had been in a coma for two months would be upsetting. I gave you a week before deciding to visit again, however I guess that was to long of a wait. You had been released, however they gave me this address. So along with this short letter, telling you of my feelings I am sending you a box of chocolates and a vase of flowers as get well gifts. I you're able too I would also like to meet you again. If you would like to meet me, than please call me, we can arrange a place to meet._

_With Love,_

_A man who has fallen head over heels for a green eyed angel._

Misaki finished reading the letter and blushed deeply, there was a man that had taken so much time out of his life just for him, and he didn't even know his name. He leaned back into the cheap recliner, which he had dug out of the trash and cleaned soon after he was released from the hospital. The nurses had told him about a man who never spoke coming to visit him every day. The reason he had declined visitors when he first woke up was because he thought that his ex was going to finish him this time. He didn't want to take that risk. The brunette looked at his thin body, most of the bruises had healed by now. "Hmmm... I wonder if I should accept his invitation..." He looked over to the gifts that came with the letter and then his phone. "Well it would be rude to accept these with out thanking him at least." Misaki spoke to himself and gave a slight smile. The brunette slowly picked up the phone and began to dial the number written on the paper. It began to ring... once... twice... then someone picked up.

"Hello?"  
>"E...Excuse me. M-my name is Misaki Taka..." He coughed a bit in the middle of his sentence "Takahashi, I got a package from you and it has a letter saying that you would like to meet with me."<p>

"Oh Angel."  
>"It's Misaki sir."<br>"Oh yes I'm sorry... I'm just used to referring to you as Angel."

Misaki giggled at how shy he actually sounded.

"Well where would you like to meet me?"  
>"Well there's a cafe close to where I live, if you want I can pick you up."<p>

"When would you get here, and what would you be your transportation."  
>"Less than 10 minutes, and a red Ferrari."<p>

Misaki went silent for a minute, a Ferrari was probably one of the most expensive vehicles to ever exist. Why would such a wealthy man have any interest in him?

"Misaki? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes I'm fine! I'll be out waiting for you!"

He hung up the phone and took a deep breath, he needed to find some clothes.  
>_<p>

Misaki came outside wearing a hooded sweat shirt that was way too large for him, as well as a pair of black skinny jeans. He began to shake with anticipation. "Is he going to be nice? Is he really who he says he is? Maybe I should forget this and head back inside... What if mister is actually the leader of a sex ring and is wanting to kidnap me!?" A red Ferrari slowly came into view and Misaki stiffened slightly. It came to a gentle stop in front of him and the window rolled down.

The man inside was incredibly handsome, his hair was an ash blonde color, and his eyes were seemingly violet. "Hello Misaki." He gave Misaki a satisfied smile, as though he had practiced his greeting the entire time he drove there, and found that it had sounded perfect. He frowned at the sight of Misaki's wallet and sighed. "You don't have to bring that, I'm paying for everything." He opened up the glove compartment which was empty except for a few papers. "Put it in here."

The brunette slowly climbed into the car, trembling as the thoughts of what could possibly happen if he got in the car. The man noticed how scared Misaki seemed to be and sighed. "Misaki, do you want a drink?" He quickly shook his head and groaned, another thought came to mind. 'He's just trying to drug me, I should leave right now...' However the car was already moving towards an area Misaki had never been to before. His heart began to race, as well as the pace of his breath. This man was taking him to a place he had never been before. "LET ME OUT!" He shrieked at the top of his lungs and grabbed at the door handle. "Misaki calm down!" Akihiko made a turn and reached over for him.

"LET ME OUT!"

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!"

"Misaki I'm not kidnapping you, I'm taking you to-"

"HELP ME!"

"We're just going to a cafe!"

"HEL-"

Akihiko pulled over and pressed a hand against Misaki's mouth. "Misaki I am going to move my hand, if you scream I will keep covering it until you calm down. Now, when I move my hand, you are going to take a deep breath. As soon as you calm down I am taking you to the cafe." Misaki gave a slow nod, while a couple of tears flowed down his cheeks. He was so embarrassed that he had caused such a scene. Akihiko slowly removed his hand and frowned, there were red marks in the shape of fingers on the brunette's face.

Misaki looked at Akihiko with concern. "Are you alright Mister?"

"I...I've harmed you.."

Misaki looked in the rear view mirror and frowned, than looked at the ash blonde who appeared pale and terrified. "Umm... Mister, don't worry I can't even feel it." He shook his head and began to gently rock himself in the drivers seat. "Mister, you're over reacting." Another shake of his head came. "Misaki I hurt you, I stated in my letter how I hated to see you harmed and I hurt you... I hurt an angel..." The brunette gave a sigh and kissed the blonde on his cheek. "What's your name Mister?" The man gave him a blank stare for a moment. "Usami... Akihiko."

**I'm sorry that this is so short, but I wanted the idea out of my head. (This is going to be a 4 chapter story all about Misaki's transition from fearing for his life, to enjoying it) Also a note about Akihiko putting his hand over Misaki's mouth. If somebody was screaming at you and wouldn't shut up long enough to calm down what would you do? (and be honest)**


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki looked at the menu and sighed, he was never good at choosing things and it made him wonder if Akihiko was becoming annoyed with him. He looked over at Akihiko, who appeared to be drumming his fingers out of impatience. "Ummm... I'm sorry I just don't know what to order..." The blonde nodded and gave a smile. "That's alright Ange- I mean Misaki. Take as much time as you need to." He sipped at his coffee and gave a sigh. "Is everything alright, you seem... annoyed." Akihiko shook his head, and smiled. "It's not your fault, I'm just not allowed to smoke in here and the lack of nicotine is getting to me."

Misaki gave a sigh of relief and went back to looking at the menu, everything looked absolutely delicious he just couldn't decide. "Would you like some help choosing?" The brunette looked over the menu shyly and nodded. The older man moved further into his side of the booth, and Misaki moved to that side. "Now let's see, do you prefer sweet or savory?" The brunette hadn't really thought of that while he was ordering, he was trying to focus on ordering something that wasn't expensive. "Sweet, I like sweet things." Akihiko turned the page to where all of the desserts were. "Do you prefer chocolate, or fruit?" Misaki pointed to the fruit and Akihiko turned the page. The brunette began to drool, on that page was possibly the most delicious looking strawberry cheese cake he had ever laid his eyes on.

The cake had been cooked until it had reached that perfect golden caramel color on the outside, the fruits on top were large and had been picked at the perfect point of ripeness. The picture even showed a single slice with strawberries inside of the cheesecake itself. However the price was the only thing that kept him from ordering it. It was seven dollars per slice, and forty for an entire pie. "Is that what you want Misaki?" Akihiko pointed to the menu and smiled. "I don't mind ordering it for you, I have enough money." He waved to the waitress and pointed to the menu. "I would like to order one slice of the strawberry cheesecake for here, and an entire one to go." Misaki gasped, that was a fifty dollar order counting tax. "Usagi-san!" Akihiko stared at him blankly and began to laugh really hard. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, do I have long floppy ears and puffy tail?"  
>"Wait what?"<p>

"You called me Usagi." He continued to snicker as he laid his head on the table. "But... isn't that your name?" The blonde shook his head and sighed. "Usami, my name is Usami, Misaki-chan." The brunette blushed deeply, calling this man a rabbit by mistake was horribly embarrassing. Akihiko noticed this and sighed, he began to retrieve his composure again. "It's okay for you to call me that, I was just caught by surprise is all." The waitress brought out a piece of cheesecake and placed it in front of Misaki. "You can retrieve your full cake when you pay at the register." She handed them the receipt. "Just show them the receipt and they'll get it for you." She gave a quick bow and smiled as she walked away.

Misaki sat in his seat, practically drooling all over the dessert. "Go ahead and eat Misaki, you deserve it." The brunette took the fork and began to slice into it slowly. Suddenly the bell rang loudly as a man with medium length black hair opened the door. Misaki looked over and began to tremble. The way his nose flared when he was angry, those large hands, that cold glare in his eye, the brunette knew it better than anyone. "Misaki, are you alright?" He responded by taking a series of quaking breaths, he was nowhere near alright. The man walked over and grabbed Misaki by the arm. "So you think you could hide from me?" The brunette began to pull away from him, struggling to get back to the safety that Akihiko brought to him. "Don't you fight me!" He gave Misaki a hard slap across the cheek, leaving a bright red mark. "Please stop, Hattori-san!"

The blonde grabbed Hattori's arm and twisted it violently, causing him to let go of Misaki. "I don't know who the fuck you are." Akihiko stood up and put Misaki into the booth, before standing in front of Misaki's abusive ex. "But Misaki is with me now, and I don't appreciate anyone coming near him just too harm him." The brunette gasped and blushed, he hadn't exactly agreed to be Akihiko's lover, but with how things were going he wouldn't really mind it. He began to notice the differences between Akihiko and Hattori. Akihiko was actually taller, and stronger looking , yet he was gentle and kind towards him. "Now you better get the fuck away from us before I either kick your ass or call the police."

Hattori glared at him, then Misaki and let out a huff. "Enjoy your bitch." He stomped out of the restaurant and slammed the door shut, nearly shattering the glass. Akihiko sighed and sat back down, gently taking Misaki's chin between his fingers and looking at the the large bruise that was beginning to form on his cheek. "Are you okay? Does it hurt too much?" Misaki shook his head and sighed, a few tears streaming down his face. "It's okay Misaki, he's gone now, and I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you again."

Akihiko took a napkin and began to wipe the tears from his face, making sure that he was careful not to irritate the bruise. "Ummm... Usagi-san."

"Yes Misaki?"

"You said that I was now yours."

"Ah... I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I just needed a way to get him away from you."  
>"Oh, that's okay then."<p>

Misaki blushed and gave a soft sigh. "But, I was planning to ask if you would like to date me." He blushed even more deeply and shook slightly. He liked Akihiko, but there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be just like Hattori. "I don't know, Usagi-san... I'm sorry but I just don't know." The blonde smiled and put the fork back into Misaki's hand, and the cheesecake in front of him. "Let's continue this and you can decide later." The brunette nodded and began to eat the cake again.

* * *

><p>After the cafe, Akihiko had insisted on taking Misaki to the amusement park. He wanted to go home, but because of how excited the older man had sounded he couldn't bring himself to say no. Akihiko ran up to him carrying a balloon and tied it to his wrist. "Which ride do you want to go on first." He began to look around, he had a sensitive stomach so the fast paced rides were out of the question. "That one please." He pointed to a merry go round and smiled. Akihiko took his hand and lead him towards the ride, due to it being the middle of the day there were very few people there, so that made the lines really short. "Choose your favorite Misaki-kun."<p>

Misaki began to look at all of the different animals, but in the end decided to climb on a horse with a plain looking saddle. Next to it was a chariot type cart to sit in, which Akihiko took. "Are you having fun, Misaki?" The brunette smiled and nodded as he took a tight hold on the metal pipe and the ride began to move. He gasped as it moved up and down and smiled, being on this ride reminded him of his childhood. He had grown up in a house where his brother could barely afford to pay for the electric bills, however he always managed to scrape up enough change to take Misaki to the merry go round at least once a month.

The ride came to a stop and Misaki slid off of the horse, his legs felt slightly wobbling due to the lack of balance. Akihiko slowly stood up, for some reason the circular movement also caused him to lose his sense of balance. "Let's go to the next ride Misaki-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long you guys, but here's chapter 2! What should their next destination be, and what should Misaki's decision be? Please tell me in the reviews!<strong>


End file.
